PSASBR - Episode 8: Return of the All-Stars
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: So now Pupuru is going to join the fight, Isaac and Pupuru will work together to take down the clone from invading their home and save the All-Stars but now a new character is also gong to join them too and also the All-Stars group. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 8

Return of the ALL-STARS

**((Good news everyone, all of my exams are finally over and you know what that means? MORE STORIES ON PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE!))**

**All-Stars: **HOORAY! (The All-Stars clap and cheer)

**Me: **I'm sorry All-Stars for not writing any stories on you guys for quite some time.

**Nathan Drake: **Don't worry about it, you were busy with exams. Oh also good job, I hope you did well.

**Cole: **No need to apologize man. Your exams were more important but you should be glad that they're over.

**Parappa: **I hope you believed in yourself whilst taking those exams.

**Spike: **And also making sure that no monkeys ruined them.

**Nariko: **I hope you had the true strength to pass your trials and prove yourself worthy.

**Dante: **Great job man. I'm sure you did fine in your exams.

**Jak: **Good going Jared. Keep up the good work.

**Daxter: **That's right, Jared is the man

**Clank: **Indeed Daxter, Jared is defiantly the man

**Ratchet: **Don't forget the 05. But anyway congratulations to you

**Sweet Tooth: **You guys are wrong. Jared you should've cheated on your exams. That's how I-

(Sweet Tooth gets slapped on the head by Kratos)

**Kratos: **Shut up fool. This mortal is a true titan for completing his trials. He would never cheat.

**Evil Cole: **You idiots never learn. Jared you are weak and pathetic, there is no way you could-

(Cole Macgrath hits Evil Cole many times with his Amp to knock him out)

**Cole: **I've had enough of my evil self. Sorry about that Jared.

**Toro: **Well done, I hope you did well. (Toro jumps up and down with his paws in the air)

**Kuro: **Me too

Sackboy opens his PopIt to reveal a gold medal with its text saying #1

Big Daddy groans and does a small clap

**Little Sister: **Well done...you're smart

**Raiden: **Good job. Keep putting in the good work

**Heihachi: **I don't like complementing people but I guess congratulations is an order

**Fat Princess: **You should celebrate with lots of cake. I'll give you a small decent amount whereas I'll have the whole thing.

**Sly Cooper: **If you keep doing what you're doing, then probably someday you'll make a good thief and treasure hunter. Even better than Nathan.

**Nathan: **Hey! I'm as good as you are you know!

**Sly Cooper: **I'm just teasing you Nate, don't take it so seriously

**Radec: **Helghan and I have put our high hopes on you. We have determined you will lead to victory in your exams.

**Emmett: **Now that all your exams are over you can just relax and write more stories on us. Good job.

**Kat: **Well done Jared. I'm sure you did great in your exams, right Dusty?

Dusty meows happily

**Kat: **See even Dusty agrees. Keep putting in the good effort and hard work.

**Zeus: **I see you have potential mortal. As a god I can tell you'll succeed in your future

**Isaac: **You have every right to succeed Jared. You are after all a hard working person.

**Sir Daniel: **I have high hopes for you Jared, you do actually have potential. You are a true hero for fighting well in your exams. You should be a member of the Hall of Heroes and be remembered as JaredTheMan05

**Polygon Man: **I don't usually congratulate anyone for whatever they accomplish. But with you on the other hand, I must do so. You worked extremely hard to succeed, you deserve every credit.

**Me: **Thank you everyone. I really appreciate all the nice comments you gave me

**Toro: **That's not the only thing we've done for you

**Me: **What do you mean?

**Toro: **Sackboy lets show him.

Sackboy and Toro open up a huge poster to reveal the two words in huge text:

**CONGRATULATIONS JARED!**

**Me: **Aww thanks you two

**Kat: **Hey Jared, how do exams work?

**Me: **Exams are just meant to test your knowledge and skills in a particular subject

**Kat: **What kind of exams are there?

**Me: **Written exams, multiple choice and especially course works which are suited mainly for creative subjects.

**Parappa: **So what kind of subjects did you take? Did you do dancing and singing?

**Me: **No

**Kat: **Using powers to defy gravity?

Dusty meows in confusion

**Me: **No, the subjects I took were-

**Kratos: **Gladiator fighting

**Sweet Tooth: **Major destruction

**Fat Princess: **Eating cake

**Sly Cooper: **Stealing artefacts

**Radec: **Rifle shooting

**Nathan: **Treasure hunting

Big Daddy groans

**Little Sister: **sweets and lollies

**Toro: **Becoming human

**Jak: **Studying on ECO

**Daxter: **Hitting on cute girls

**Cole: **Uuhh...Maths?

**Heihachi: **Kung Fu, Karate

**Ratchet: **Building gadgets

**Clank: **Building robots

**Spike: **Catching monkeys

**Dante: **Talking to hot girls

Sackboy puts up a speech bubble saying "Creating"

**Evil Cole: **Nothing because you're weak

Me and Cole knock out Evil Cole again because of his insults.

**Me: **Thanks Cole, I hate your other self, no offense

**Cole: **None taken

**Raiden: **Fixing war machines

**Nariko: **Sword fighting

**Sir Daniel: **Becoming a hero

**Emmett: **Deploying buildings

**Isaac: **Unitology

**Zeus: **History of the gods

**Polygon Man: **Destroying the All-Stars. Uhh I mean writing stories

**Me: **None of the above

**Polygon Man: **Then what is it then?

**Me: **Computer Science, Graphics Design and Photography

**Polygon Man: **That sounds like an interesting mix

**Parappa: **Yeah they sound creative

Sackboy agrees by nodding his head.

**Me: **Not only creative but also technical

**Parappa: **That sounds cool

**Clank: **That sounds exciting

**Ratchet: **What are you going to use those subjects for?

**Me: **Good question. I'm hoping to use those subjects as skills for the job I want to do later in life.

**Jak: **And what's that?

**Me: **I want to become a Game Director or Game Designer.

**Jak: **Sounds worth going for. After all you did say you want to use those subjects as skills for the job you want to do.

**Emmett: **You should go for it Jared if that's what you want to do

**Isaac: **Have you thought about what your first game should be?

**Me: **I do, I'm making my characters for it but I need to figure out what my world and storyline should be.

**Nariko: **Would you like to talk about the characters you made to us?

**Dante: **Yeah go on Jared. Are they girls?

**Zeus: **Are they cute?

**Dante: **Do they like demon hunters like me?

**Zeus: **Do they like me, the king of the gods?

**Daxter: **Do they like ottsels like me?

**Jak: **Whoa take an easy there Dax

**Kuro: **Do these girls like cats like me? I'm sure every girl loves cats.

Kuro gets slapped on the back of the head by Toro looking ashamed.

**Kuro: **What was that for?

**Toro: **For being disrespectful to Jared and his characters. I'm very sorry Jared.

**Me: **It's okay Toro and yes I made two female characters. One I'm still working on and the other is the main character of her game

**Nariko: **What is her name?

**Me: **Isabel. She is a warrior who is able to transform her swords and armour into any other kinds of swords and armour to help her win against any forces of evil.

**Nariko: **That's an interesting character. Will we get to see her?

**Kat: **Yeah will we? She sounds really cool.

**Dusty: **Meow

**Kat:** Even Dusty agrees

**Me: **It sounds tempting but I think it's best not to

**Zeus, Dante, Daxter, Kuro: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kat: **Oh, why not?

**Me: **Well I'd have to think of a rival for her and give some connections plus I'd have to think of a way to bring her in, I don't think the readers will want that. There will be more characters from games that people will want so it is best to keep it that way.

**Nariko: **That's a shame, I would've like to have a few battles with her

**Kat: **Me as well except I just want to hang out with her.

**Radec: **Jared I'd personally recommend you bring her in. I want to test how much of a worthy opponent she is.

**Kratos: **I agree, I want to test this mortals strength. I want to know if she can beat me the God of War

**Zeus: **Now hold on a second Kratos you shouldn't think about going rough with her. I wouldn't actually mind losing to this cute mortal.

Radec and Kratos glared at Zeus with confusion and disgust.

**Nariko (whispers): **I think it's also best not to bring her in Jared because of Zeus being a pervert.

**Me (Whispers): **Good point

**Zeus: **What were you two talking about?

**Me: **Never mind Zeus it's not that important

**Raiden: **So she's a swordsman or knight rather, right?

**Me: **You can say something like that I suppose

**Raiden: **I guess it would've been interesting if I fought against her

**Little Sister: **Isabel...she sounds nice...right Mr Bubbles

Big Daddy groans and nods his head agreeing with Little Sister.

**Heihachi: **Her strength can't compare with mine

**Me: **How would you know Heihachi? She could be much more stringer than you are so I'd watch your mouth if I was you

Heihachi lets out a small grunt.

**Sir Daniel: **It would've been nice to meet another knight willing to fight for justice and get rid of all evil

**Me: **Yeah you two do have something in common, which reminds me. I told her all about you.

**Sir Daniel: **Re...really. What did she say? Oh wait if you've told her everything about me then she'll think of me as a coward and not a hero

**Me: **Actually she doesn't. She hopes to see you sometime. She wants to know more about you

**Sir Daniel: **Th...that's amazing. I look forward to seeing her.

**Zeus, Dante, Daxter, Kuro: **WHAT?! Why would she be interested to meet Sir Daniel. Does she love him or something?

**Me: **No she doesn't love him, she admires his heroics and plus Sir Daniel already has Kiya.

**Sir Daniel: **I love Kiya more than any other girl I would meet. She means a lot to me.

**Kat: **Aww that's cute

**Rest of the All-Stars: **WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US, WILL SHE SEE US?

**Me: **Yes, yes, yes alright. I'll be sure to tell her about the rest of you and maybe she'll see all of you.

**Rest of the All-Stars: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Me: **Oh yeah I remembered something. Hey Cole!

**Cole: **Yeah Jared?

**Me: **I remembered how you went to college but dropped out of it. Why's that?

**Cole: **I really don't want to talk about it.

**Me: **Bad grades?

**Cole: **Uuuuhhh

**Pupuru: **Sorry to break up your good conversation but haven't you got a story to get on with? I really want to help the All-Stars

**Neptune: **Me too

**Pupuru: **Wait who are y-

**Me: **Oh yes of course. Thanks for reminding me Pupuru. Now that my exams are over I can continue writing more stories. Plus I'm doing something special for the readers. Since its summer and time for relaxation I'm going to make a summer special episode. I'm not going to describe all of it now but when I make the story I will.

**Zeus, Dante, Daxter, Kuro: **Will there be lots of girls there?

**Me: **(Sigh) Yes

**Zeus, Dante, Daxter, Kuro: **Then we defiantly can't wait for that episode to come

**Me: **Oh one more thing I'm sorry to all of you readers that I haven't done stories for a long time because of the exams but I'm going to get back on track and write more stories. So thanks a lot to those who really like this and I'll update more stories soon. Speak to you all later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Isaac was relieved when Pupuru received his message and is on her way to assist him and the All-Stars, so he started to make his way towards the black smoke which was the location of where the All-Star mansion is. He was limping on the way as his stomach and his right leg were still in pain when he was struck down by the Hades clone at the Polygon Mans lair.

"Ouch, I must keep moving no matter how much I'm in pain" said Isaac, every step he took was causing him too much pain. "I think Pupuru should be here any time now"

Just then a small portal opened above him. He looked up to see a girl and a small creature falling down heading straight for him. "Is that Pu-"

Before Isaac could say the last part he was then squashed by the little girl falling onto him and the little creature fell on his head.

"Phew" said Pupuru, "I'm glad I landed on something soft". She looked down to see who she landed on and was embarrassed that it was Isaac. She quickly got up and picked up her pet Kuu and immediately apologized.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Isaac, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said whilst she was on her knees and patting his stomach a few times.

She then realised that he was knocked out from when she fell on top of him. She started shaking him but that didn't work so she slapped him in the face many times until she could hear an "ouch" coming from him.

Finally Isaac woke up holding a hand to his face from all the slap marks that Pupuru had given her. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You were knocked out from when I landed on you, so I had to try and wake you up, I'm so sorry about that and for slapping you" she said.

Isaac got up from lying on the ground and rested his back on a tree. "That's alright"

Pupuru who was still on her knees got up and looked at Isaac. "So I understand you called me here?" she asked.

"Yes that's right" said Isaac.

"Why's that"

Isaac pointed to the black clouds where the All-Star mansion currently is. Pupuru looked in the direction from where he was pointing and she notices the black smoke.

"Oh no, has something bad happened?" she asked feeling slightly worried.

"Yes something really bad happened"

"How big?"

"Like a huge invasion big" said Isaac.

"An invasion" said Pupuru, she started to think a lot about this and now she wanted to ask a lot more questions. "But who would want to invade the All-Stars?"

"That's a good question" said Isaac, "Because you're new to the All-Stars I wouldn't blame you that you don't know who's behind the invasion and who we're up against"

Isaac shifted his position to face Pupuru, "But because this is all happening right now I really can't tell you more about this"

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because the invasion is still going on and I have a feeling that the All-Stars might not stand up against the invaders that are attacking, I've seen them now and they are a lot tougher to beat than the last time I and the rest of the All-Stars fought against" Isaac replied.

He tried to get up but his stomach hurt a lot. Pupuru notices this so she went through her small side bag rummaging for something to bring out.

"Just sit down and relax Isaac, you're in no good position to move. I'll try and heal your wounds" said Pupuru.

"But the All-Stars need our help"

"It's for your own good Isaac, you need to relax so I can heal you, it won't take long trust me. If you go now you can injure yourself a lot more"

Not wanting to cause a small fight Isaac did what she asked and rest his back on the tree as she was rummaging in her side bag looking for a potion to help Isaac.

"So how come you're this badly injured and not at the All-Star mansion? I mean this is kind of odd for you to be out here" Pupuru asked.

"That's what I want to know" said Isaac, "I've been having some visions on some sort of huge source of power but then my visions brought me to the one place where me and the other All-Stars fought the Polygon Man. We've beaten him before but now he's come back to wipe us out and wants to take over the whole Playstation universe"

Pupuru looked up at him as if she had missed out something important.

"Who's the Polygon Man?" she asked.

"I can explain more about this later, but right now the All-Stars need our help and you need to heal me" said Isaac a bit forcefully but not in a mean way.

"Oh sorry Isaac, I just feel like I'm missing out things which seem important" she replied

"It's okay"

A few more seconds went by until Pupuru pulled out a rectangular glass bottle labelled as a plus indicating that it was for health. Inside the bottle was a transparent red liquid which she uses as a type of healing potion or medicine.

She pulled off the cork and poured some into a small cup for Isaac to drink.

"Drink this" she said, "It'll heal your body for a few minutes until your pain will soon vanish"

Isaac took off his mask whilst taking the small cup. He drank it and gave the cup back to Pupuru.

"I don't feel any different" said Isaac.

"It'll take time for your body to be healed although I recommend moving a little in order for the pain to go away faster" she said.

Isaac got up holding his plasma cutter and putting his mask back on.

"Well then we must get moving if we're going to help the All-Stars" said Isaac.

"Ok hold on a second" Pupuru replied as she was putting all her equipment back in her side bag and got Kuu to come over to her.

"Kuu kuu" the little creature spoke.

"I remember you" said Isaac.

Pupuru picked up Kuu and faced him at Isaac, "You remember Isaac Kuu, say hello to him"

The only thing Kuu did was put on a grumpy face at Isaac only saying 'Kuu' once.

"Ooh that bunny of yours looks so cute" said a small girls voice.

Isaac, Pupuru and Kuu looked at the other direction to see a small little girl wearing a white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Kuu was so excited to see the cute little girl that he got out of Pupuru's grasp and charged straight for the little girl and jumped into her arms to hug her, she hugged him back.

"Aww you're so cute" she said with a happy tone.

"Kuu kuu" Kuu replied feeling extremely happy.

"Kuu stop that, I'm sorry about that he really likes girls...a lot" said Pupuru as she was still looking at Kuu still hugging the little girl.

The little girl put him down and replied "It's alright"

Isaac then asked "Excuse me uh...miss but who are you?"

"Oh excuse my manors, my name is Neptune, it's a pleasure to meet you" she replied whilst smiling.

"Well Neptune what are you doing out here, this isn't safe for a little girl like you?" Isaac asked.

Now Neptune's attitude changes from being nice to insulted.

"Hey don't you call me little mister, I'm a big girl and I'm able to take care of myself" she shouted with a little sadness.

"Whoa, whoa take an easy there miss. I was just curious to know, that is all" said Isaac with his hands in the air and took a few paces back away from her as if he was slightly threatened by her.

"And don't call me miss either, I told you my name and you should remember to call me Neptune you big bully"

Pupuru went up closer to Neptune, she was looking down at her slightly as she was a little taller than her. "I don't want to insult you or anything Neptune but even though you look like a little girl you actually are pretty cute, I really like the colour of your hair"

Neptune was slightly offended for being called small but felt a lot happy to be complemented. Neptune then hugged her instantly and smiled with excitement. "Oh thank you, what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Pupuru" she replied whilst also hugging Neptune back.

"I actually like that name and your dress looks really cute, where did you get it?" Neptune asked.

Isaac broke up the conversation between the girls by shouting at them. "Excuse me girls but we have a crisis we need to deal with!"

Neptune faced at Isaac and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you haven't received a hug from me"

"NO I'M NOT" Isaac shouted at her, he was getting annoyed by her childish insults.

"He's right Neptune" said Pupuru as she broke the hug, "We need to help the All-Stars because they're being invaded by some person named Polygon Man"

"Ah then let me help you!" said Neptune with her hands on her hips.

"That would be great if you could help us" said Pupuru with a bit of excitement.

"Wait is that the reason why you're here?" Isaac asked.

Neptune then responded "Well actually I was going to pay a visit to one of my closest friends but when I came across this world I noticed something bad happening and it seemed as if the people here were in trouble so I thought I could help out, that's if you want me too?"

Pupuru grabbed Isaacs arm to get his attention. "Yeah can we bring her with us Isaac? Think about it we'd stand a better chance attacking these things with her on our side" she asked.

Isaac looked at Neptune then back at Pupuru, "Well it depends on what she can do but we'll just have to find out"

Isaac walked up to Neptune and brought out his hand to give her a handshake.

"You can come with us Neptune, we'd be grateful if we can use your help" he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Neptune shouted with excitement as she shook Isaacs's hand very fast causing his arm to be in pain.

"Right then let's go, come on Kuu" said Pupuru as she signaled Kuu to come over where she is. Kuu instead jumped into Neptune's arms and she held onto him whilst they walked to the location of the black smoke.

"I also hope this little girl behaves herself" Isaac said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Neptune asked as she faced him.

"Oh I said we must hurry, I think the All-Stars might not be doing so well and they'll need our assistance" Isaac replied.

"Then we must hurry" said Pupuru as she began walking faster. Neptune and Isaac caught up with her as they made their way to the All-Star mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The All-Stars were not doing very well in fighting off the Polygon Mans clones. Because of the Turbo Tanks that kept on firing at them, the All-Stars had no choice but to retreat back into the mansion. But unfortunately their nice home had just turned into a warzone. Parts of the mansion had been destroyed, some of the All-Stars attempted to attack the clones upfront whereas others used some furniture as for cover and a few tried to avoid being hurt. Toro, Kuro, Sackboy and Little Sister were the only ones hiding or taking shelter from the fighting. They hid in the basement as it was the only safe place for them to be.

"Come on Spike" Parappa shouted as he got his boombox and skateboard. "We gotta stop these clones"

"Right behind you Parappa" Spike replied as he got his monkey clubs and monkey net ready to attack.

They were both about to go and attack the clones and assist the All-Stars in battle when Zeus got in the way with his arms crossed whilst facing down at them.

"This isn't safe for little mortals like you both, I suggest you go and hide with Toro and the others" he ordered.

Spike and Parappa were not only insulted but also upset, they hated being treated like they were just kids and couldn't do anything special.

"Were not little okay and stop calling us mortals" said Spike who was a little upset. "And we can take care of ourselves"

"Spikes right as long as we believe in ourselves we'll be fine, we promise Zeus" said Parappa who was backing up Spike.

Zeus didn't care about what they said to him. He even didn't care about Parappas self confidence, Zeus thought it was stupid how he kept on saying "I gotta believe" whenever or whatever situation he was in.

Zeus shouted back at them, "I didn't give you a suggestion, I gave you an order and I demand that you'll do as I say right now!"

Spike and Parappa were a little frightened at first from Zeus shouting at them. Then they responded with a bit of courage with Parappa speaking first.

"No way Zeus, I want to help the other All-Stars"

"He's right" said Spike, "Were not taking orders from you"

Spike and Parappa were just about to go past Zeus when some small yellow sparks of lightning came out of his hands.

"ENOUGH OF THIS" Zeus roared as he fired some of his lightning bolts at Parappa and Spike, this did hurt them as they were now on the floor with their bodies feeling very weak and in slight pain.

They both started whimpering from all the pain they just received from Zeus. He didn't laugh like he'd normally do when he hurt someone but instead shouted at them.

"Let this be a lesson to the both of you to respect and listen to the king of the gods" he said with a mean tone.

As he was looking down at them Nariko came running by until she noticed that she saw Parappa and Spike were on the floor looking injured and in bad condition.

Nariko began to have feelings of anger build up in her body but also a small hint of sadness. When she would see one of her comrades in pain or suffering then she'll release her anger on those who'd dare hurt them.

"What happened here, what happed to Parappa and Spike, I demand to know who did this to them?" She questioned angrily but tried to keep her calm down.

Zeus turned around to face her, "Ah hello Nariko my dear, it was me who did it but don't worry they'll live, the pain I gave them wasn't that deadly of course so they're going to be fine"

Holding the heavenly sword in her hand she pointed it straight up to Zeus's neck.

"DO THEY LOOK FINE TO YOU, YOU JUST HURT MY COMRADES AND I DON'T TAKE THAT LIGHTLY" Nariko was at the point where she was going to attack him with all the anger inside her.

Zeus didn't move but instead crossed his arms, "Well I don't take things lightly when mortals raise their hands or go up against me, especially cute female mortals like you"

Nariko growled and got into her fighting stance, "You're not worthy of calling yourself a god, hurting others for your sick amusement and hitting on other women, disgusting, I'll show you the power of the heavenly goddess"

She was about to attack him when a Radec and Raiden clone appeared right next to them and aimed their weapons preparing to attack. Nariko and Zeus instantly changed their fight on each other onto the clones getting ready for any attack they would strike.

As they were about to fight, Dante takes notice that Zeus and Nariko were being attacked by the clones.

"Well now that I have a Level 2, they can't dodge this" said Dante. He got out his sword rebellion and aimed his sword at the clones. He activated his level 2: The Stinger.

"How about that" he said as he went from slow to super-fast. The clones take notice and dodged just in time for Dante to go right past them. Because of this Dante accidentally killed Nariko and Zeus.

"Whoops", that was the only thing that came out of Dante as he realised what he had done. "Oh man, they're going to be pissed" he said as Nariko and Zeus respawned suddenly with angry faces.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Radec, Emmett, Nathan and Sweet Tooth were taking cover behind the barricades as they were firing their guns at the clones who were out of the open.

"Dropping a turret" Emmett shouted as a green beam forming a shape of the turret was coming straight down from the sky. He didn't care that doing this was damaging the ceiling, he just wanted these clones gone.

"Good" said Radec as he fired a couple of shots from his sniper rifle onto a Big Daddy clone, "Try and place down that machine that spawns out those AP orbs"

"You mean the rift extractor" Emmett corrected.

"I don't care what it is called just bring it in" Radec shouted.

"Fine, whatever" Emmett replied as he brought down the rift extractor.

Emmett kept on firing with his machine gun and Radec with his sniper rifle. Sweet Tooth was hitting the other clones nearby with his chainsaw and shotgun. Nathan Drake on the other hand just stayed behind cover only holding an AK 47 in his hands, his magnum in his gun holster, has a few grenades and a grenade launcher was right next to him. Radec got down to reload his sniper rifle and took some AP from the rift extractor, he noticed that Nathan Drake wasn't supporting them enough.

"Come on Nathan, grab your launcher and get over here and fight those clones with Emmett" Radec shouted.

"I'm a treasure hunter, not a soldier, I'm not cut out for this sort of thing" Nathan moaned.

Radec stood up and looked down at him, "I didn't give you a suggestion, I gave you an order, get up and shoot those clones NOW!"

Not wanting to cause any arguments Nathan got up and fired a few grenades from his grenade launcher.

"Mwah ha ha ha, that's it boys and girls" Said Sweet Tooth whilst laughing as he killed a Jak clone with his Level 1.

"Easy money" said Emmett as he fired his plasma launcher gaining him only one kill, "Man these things are a lot tougher than before"

"You're telling me" said Nathan agreeing with Emmett.

"Just keep firing" Radec ordered as he was firing his light machine gun.

They kept on firing at their enemies without taking notice that a Big Daddy clone was right behind them. Sweet Tooth takes notice and got out his TNT. "Well since I have a Level 1 and I'm in good range I should get him so easily" he said to himself, "HERE YOU GO"

He activated his Level 1 but instead of catching the Big Daddy clone he attached his TNT onto Radec.

"Uh oh" said Sweet Tooth.

Nathan and Emmett take notice of the bomb attached to Radec, even he noticed that the bomb was stuck to him.

"SWEET TOOTH, YOU IDI-"

Radec didn't get to complete his sentence as the bomb exploded killing everyone around him which also caused the barricade to break into several parts.

Kratos, Raiden and Heihachi who finished killing two clones looked at the explosion that had just happened right infront of them.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Heihachi asked whilst scratching his head.

"I reckon it was because of him" said Raiden whilst pointing to the Big Daddy clone that was around the explosion site.

Kratos got out his spear and shield and immediately charged forward, "DIE MORTAL, YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE GOD OF WAR" he shouted. The Big Daddy clone activated his Level 2 which was leading Kratos right into his trap. He killed Kratos and stared at his enemies infront of him. Raiden and Heihachi were about to escape but the Big Daddy charged at them at fast speed and killed them with his drill.

* * *

In another part of the mansion Cole and Sir Daniel Fortesque were fighting an Evil Cole clone on the stairs whereas Fat Princess and was trying to fight a Nathan Drake clone at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, weaklings" said the Evil Cole clone as he was hitting Cole many times with his Amp. Sir Daniel helped Cole by hitting the clone with an amount of hits with his hero's sword, this caused the Evil Cole clone to fall on his back on the steps. Cole could see that Sir Daniel had built up to a Level 1 which gave him a quick idea.

"Hey Daniel" Cole shouted.

Sir Daniel looked at him.

"I'll get him in the air, you'll use your super to get him, got it?"

Sir Daniel nodded in agreement and waited for the opportunity to happen. Cole jumped down on the clone and struck him with his amp and then hit him a couple times with his electric punches, this got the clone into the air.

"Now Daniel" Cole shouted.

Sir Daniel activated his Level 1 and got the kill, "Good team work Cole" he said putting a thumbs up. Cole smiled back, "You as well"

Fat Princess wasn't having much luck building up to a level 1 super because of how many times the Nathan Drake clone had been firing his weapons at her. She got her wizard to fire a fire spell then she backed it up with hitting the clone with her wand and small fists. This did nothing to the Nathan Drake clone as he was blocking her attacks. When she had finished the clone punched her three times which got him on a level 2 super.

"Timber", the Nathan Drake clone shouted as he pushed a pillar down onto Fat Princess killing her first. The other pieces of the pillar came falling down the stairs. Cole started running down the stairs, Sir Daniel did the same but instead he tripped over and fell down. He kept on hitting his bones each step until he hit straight into Cole causing him to fall to the floor on the last step. They tried to get up but the last pillar came down and killed them.

* * *

Kat, Dusty and Big Daddy were fighting off a Dante clone in a long, big and narrow hallway on the first floor which was the bedroom area.

"Time to take you down" said the Dante clone as he hit Big Daddy many times with his scythe which eventually caused him to be pushed back.

"Come on Dusty, let's go", Kat got the clone with her gravity attract then followed it up with her combo kicks. This had got her onto her level 1, she activated it but missed. The clone grabbed her then kicked her away from him.

Big Daddy charged at the clone then hit him with his drill. The clone was knocked to the floor so Big Daddy performed a drill slam to build his metre a lot quickly to get a level 1 even though he wanted a level 2.

The clone got up and started slashing Big daddy with his rebellion. Kat wanted to save Big Daddy from being attacked. She performed a spiralling claw on the clone but blocked he blocked her attack. "What, let's try this again Dusty" she said with a surprising tone as to how tough it was to fight these clones.

She did another spiralling claw but this time the Dante clone dodged it and she hit Big Daddy instead. This caused him to fall back and smash into a wall. Now Big Daddy was really angry and Kat started to feel a little scared.

Now that Big Daddy has a level 2 super he activated it which caused him to be more lethal and dangerous. He charged straight for Kat. She was quick enough to dodge the incoming Big Daddy. The Dante clone however didn't have time to dodge because of how much speed had increased in Big Daddy.

Kat got up and picked up Dusty. She began to take a few steps back as Big Daddy who was still angry turned around to face her.

"I..I..I'm sorry..I di..didn't mean to..hit you" Kat apologised whilst stuttering, she felt very unsafe that Big Daddy was now super angry. She didn't mean to hit him, it was an accident.

Big Daddy didn't take sorry for an answer. With the level 2 still in him he began charging after Kat. She started to run in the other direction, she wanted to apologise again to him but she knew it wasn't going to work. Now she was running for her life just to get away from him.

* * *

Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter and Sly Cooper were in the training room fighting three clones who are the same as them.

"I predict our fight against these clones may not turn out to be a good outcome for us" said Clank as he was working out the probability for his group to win.

"Oh quit worrying Clank" said Daxter in an annoyed tone, "We got this under control, we don't need your stupid theories"

"Pardon me Daxter, that was rather rude, I-"

Clank and Daxters argument was interrupted by Ratchet and Tak. "Clank stop, let's try and stay focused, okay pal?" Ratchet asked.

Jak spoke next, "Yeah Ratchet is right, we need to beat these guys, so let's do this Dax"

Clank and Daxter glared at each other, then focused on the fight.

"This could be bad guys" said Sly, "I know we fought them before but I never imagined that they'd be tougher to beat, I believe Clank is right, we need a plan"

Jak stepped forward holding his blaster rifle, "Yeah, and that is to get rid of these guys" he said. Daxter got onto his arm and shouted, "Yep good plan, let's get them Jak"

Sly Cooper sighed as he shook his head he got out his cane and decided to go along with the idea. Ratchet got out his wrench and blaster pistol ready to attack.

Jak made the first attack by firing his blaster rifle at the Sly and Ratchet clone. Sly used his rage bomb on a Jak clone then used his cane to hit him and steal his AP. Ratchet was close to a level 1 so he fired a few shots from his blaster pistol on the Ratchet clone. He got his level 1 and activated it, he only got one kill on the Jak clone.

"Nice one Ratchet, our numbers are increasing" said Clank supporting his best friend.

They didn't pay attention as a Sly clone came out of his invisibility and attacked with his cane, this pushed him back and knocked him into Jak.

"Hey watch were you're going" Jak shouted at him. They were about to move when the Sly clone activated his Level 1 which brought in Murray who charged right at them and killed them.

Sly was now outnumbered he tried to use his invisibility but was then killed by Ratchet's Level 1.

* * *

Toro and Sackboy just watched as they saw one by one more of the All-Stars kept on respawning back into the basement which is where they were hiding. They were both really upset how the All-Stars weren't able to defeat the clones who were destroying their home.

Toro looked at Sackboy as he realised something. "Hey, where's Isaac? Do you think he's okay?"

Sackboy nodded his head. Even though he was upset he believed that Isaac would be okay.

"Will never beat these clones will we?" Toro asked.

Sackboy shook his head. He didn't want the clones to destroy their home and destroy his family, the All-Stars. He just hopes that someone tries to save them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pupuru, Neptune and Isaac finally made it out of the forest but they took cover and hid behind a few bushes as they saw two Turbo Tanks that were just hovering whilst aiming their cannons at the mansion just waiting for the All-Stars to come out and there were even ISA Intruder ships that were parked right next to the Turbo Tanks. The mansion was almost completely destroyed as a lot of bricks and rubble were spread everywhere. There were even holes in the walls, windows were smashed, the tiles on the roof were falling apart and some smokes were coming from different parts of the mansion.

"Oh god" said Isaac in a worrying tone, "This place has gone to hell"

"So is this what you called me for Isaac?" Pupuru asked.

"That's right, you see those over there" said Isaac as he pointed to the Turbo Tanks, ISA Intruders and a few clones.

"Yes, I see them, so they're the ones who're attacking the All-Stars" said Pupuru.

Neptune looked at the clones and looked slightly confused, "Wait a minute, why are they made out of crystals, it seems pretty stupid to make an army just out crystals, I can take them down easily"

Isaac turned to face her, "I know the both of you are new to approaching these things but you really shouldn't underestimate them, not this time anyway"

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"Well you see me and the All-Stars have fought them before and trust me they were easy to beat, but my vision brought me to their lair and they've become a lot more strong, they've beaten me completely which means they could be a real threat to the Playstaion universe" Isaac explained.

Neptune and Pupuru looked at each other then back at Isaac. They both didn't fully understand what the situation was all about, of course they knew the All-Stars were being invaded by a force they know of but if Isaac is saying you can't beat them easily, then what will?

That was then Pupuru asked, "Hey Isaac, if you're saying we can't beat them with any of our attacks then what will?"

"You need supers"

"Supers?" said Pupuru and Neptune.

"Yes, you see using supers is the only way to destroy them, you need to build up your metre using AP which means All-Star Power" Isaac explained.

"But how can we use supers if we don't have any or can't use them?" Neptune asked.

"That's why we need to try and get into the mansion and use the AP Extractor" said Isaac.

"AP Extractor, what does it do?" Neptune asked again.

"The AP Extractor enables anyone in the Playstation universe to pick up AP and use supers, but we only allow those who we think are actually good enough to join the Playstaion All-Stars. However since were being invaded by I guess the All-Stars and I have no choice but to choose the both of you to join" said Isaac.

Pupuru was thrilled, Neptune was also thrilled but she had a bad feeling about joining the All-Stars, it's not that she didn't want to but it felt as if she didn't belong with them, she was from a different world from the Playstation universe. She decided to remain silent about it so they won't know of her true identity.

"Neptune are you okay?" Pupuru asked as she noticed Neptune was worrying about something.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking" Neptune said as she smiled at her, She liked how Pupuru was very friendly and cares about others.

"Alright" said Isaac, "We must get moving, I know where the AP Extractor is but we need to move as quickly and quietly as possible so we can also avoid these clones, got it?"

The two girls nodded their heads.

"Good, let's move"

* * *

Back in the All-Star mansion all of the All-Stars who have just been killed by the clones have respawned in the basement as it was the only safe place for them to be.

Toro and Sackboy were really upset because the All-Stars were constantly fighting over each other saying what they did wrong, luckily no one attempted to attack each other yet.

Kuro tried to calm everyone down in their arguments, mainly the girls. But his idea of calming the All-Stars down by saying so wasn't really helpful.

"I'm scared….I don't want….everyone…to….fight…..even Mr Bubbles" said Little Sister as his eyeholes were filled with bright red as he was making loud grunts and drill noises at Kat who was still scared, her cat Dusty was making hisses at him.

Sackboy walked over to Little Sister to see she was also covering her eyes due to likely being crying. Sackboy didn't want to see her upset so he smiled and opened his hands wide open to give her a hug. Little Sister takes notice and reached for the stuffed creature and hugged him, she smiled too from the comfort that Sackboy was giving her.

Toro smiled at Sackboy and Little Sister, he was pleased that they were now calm. But Toro tried to think about Isaac a lot, what could've happened to him. He just wanted to know where he is.

"I hope you're still okay Isaac" Toro thought to himself. "We need your help, please come and rescue us Isaac?"

Toro put his paws together like he was praying for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Minutes later, Isaac, Neptune and Pupuru had finally made it to the Garage where there was a storage room for keeping any junk the All-Stars wouldn't use anymore but can come back for them if needed. Inside was the AP Extractor, since the All-Stars weren't getting any more people to join them it was pretty much just junk but it could still be used since it's not broken.

"Here's the AP Extractor" said Isaac as he moved towards it to try and turn it on.

"Whoa, so how does this work?" Pupuru asked.

"It's quite simple really, all you need to do is stand on that light blue hexagonal pad and stay exactly in that spot until the AP transfer is over, during the operation a huge AP orb will surround your body, when it's gone it'll mean that you can use AP and supers. I'll need to push a few buttons just to get this started though" Isaac explained.

"Can I go on first?" Pupuru asked.

"Sure, then I'll need to go on next and then Neptune" Isaac replied.

Pupuru smiled and clapped her hands she was extremely looking forward to this. Kuu just looks at her in a weird way.

The AP Extractor finally turned on causing the pad to glow showing that it is ready.

"Okay Pupuru, step on this pad here" said Isaac as he instructed her.

"Is this going to hurt?" she asked as she got onto the pad.

"No don't worry, it's perfectly safe" said Isaac as he started the machine.

Pupuru stood right in her position. She looked at her body and noticed that she was hovering off the ground. The Huge AP orb surrounded her body for a few seconds, as soon as it was gone a small blast came from her body showing playstation symbols coming out of her. She got on her feet and looked all around her.

"I don't feel any differ-, wait, Whoa!" Pupuru looked around her body as she notices the amount blue light surrounded her body. "This is so awesome!"

"Okay it's my turn now" said Isaac as he got on. The huge AP orb surrounded his body for a few seconds, when it was over his body started glow blue too.

"Alright" said Pupuru, "Now it's Neptunes turn….Neptune?"

Pupuru looked at her to see she was looking down, she seemed upset. Isaac noticed it too.

Pupuru walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Neptune, you still seem upset about something"

She was right and she had to admit it. Neptune was really worried about showing her true form to these people, if they find out who she really is, then she would be hated.

"I…I…I really don't think I should join you guys!" she stated.

"WHAT" Pupuru shouted, "Why not?"

"It's just that…It's…I just feel as if I don't belong here" Neptune replied but this time she showed her sad emotion. "I feel as if….I'm…different….to the rest of you"

Isaac walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "All of the All-Stars here are different and that's okay"

Neptune looked up at him, "Re…really?"

"Yeah it doesn't matter if your appearance is different, what you are, what you do and where you come from. All that matters is that as an All-Star we need to stick together, like a family, infact that's what Sackboy thinks of us, you'll like him when you get to see him and the rest of the All-Stars of course"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do" said Isaac, "I may not know you at all but you might actually have potential to join us"

Neptune smiled, same with Pupuru.

"Alright…okay" said Neptune, she got onto the pad, "I'm ready to become an All-Star she said as her body was covered by a Huge AP orb.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Back at the Polygon Mans lair, the Sir Daniel Fortesque clone and the Polygon Man himself were still watching their battle against the All-Stars. Sir Daniel was actually enjoying himself just watching the clones destroying the All-Stars and their home but the Polygon Man was just really disappointed.

Sir Daniel stopped his cheering as he noticed that the Polygon Man wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong sir?" The clone asked, "Shouldn't you be at least laughing or happy that the All-Stars are being beaten?"

The Polygon Man looked at him, the clone did have a good point considering the fact he ordered the invasion which was giving him good results.

"I know I should be but I just feel a bit disappointed" the Polygon Man replied.

"Why's that sir?"

"Well it's just that I was expecting a lot more from the All-Stars, sure I am pleased that my small invasion force is defeating them but I was really expecting a lot more"

The Sir Daniel clone didn't fully understand what he meant. "What do you mean by expecting a lot more sir?" he asked.

"Well as in the All-Stars manage to take down my clones and make a very good defiance" the Polygon Man replied.

"But don't you want your ultimate plan by taking over the Playstation universe to be a success without anyone or anything impeding your plans?" the clone asked again.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if I manage to take over the universe without anyone stopping me, it makes it more fun that way. That is also the reason why I wanted to invade the All-Stars so they can try and stop me, they've done it before but this time I plan on making their efforts go to waste"

The clone nodded each point the Polygon Man said. It finally made sense to him now.

"Oh speaking of invasion sir" the clone said, "Why don't we see how your invasion force is doing?"

"Good idea" the Polygon Man said agreeing with him.

Sir Daniel clicked a button which brought up a transparent screen to show a Radec clone on screen in the mansion.

"This is Polygon Leader to Polygon Squad 1, give us the battle report!" The Sir Daniel clone ordered.

The Polygon Man looked at him in a weird way. "Uh...why are you giving out squad names?"

"Oh I thought it would make us sound more strategic and the names sound pretty cool" the clone replied.

"Uh..okay, continue"

The Radec clone on screen gave out the report. "It's almost over sir, the All-Stars are crushed and we can't seem to find more, we assume they may be hiding so we'll find them and destroy them for good"

The Sir Daniel clone clapped whereas the Polygon man gave off a small sigh.

"Anything else to report?" The Polygon man asked.

"Nothing yet sir but if we do will..."

The Radec clone stopped his sentence which caused the Sir Daniel clone and The Polygon Man to wonder.

"What is it?" The Polygon Man asked.

"Something is coming toward us, there seems to be Isaac Clarke and what appears to be small little girls, they're coming this way send in back u-"

The Radec clone was cut off as he was blown to bits.

"Oh god", the Sir Daniel clone was now jumping up and down in shock, "We must bring in more reinforcements"

He was about to push a quick call to send in more troops when the Polygon Man stopped him.

"What are you doing sir?" he asked.

"Let the clones to do their job, I have a feeling this is going to get interesting" he replied as he turned on more floating screens to show the three All-Stars fighting his clones.

* * *

"Get him Kuu!" Pupuru ordered ah she activated her Level 1: Angry Kuu which brought her little bunny out who charged forward and killed two clones with his frying pan.

"Good job girls" said Isaac as he fired a couple of shots from his plasma cutter, "We keep this up and soon will get rid of these guys"

A Radec and Raiden clone were running up towards them. Isaac let off a small chuckle as he got his Level 2 and activated it as they got closer. "I warned you" he said as his Kinetic Blast caused them to be blown back and smashed to pieces.

"Nice one, Isaac" cheered Neptune as she had finished slashing off a Big Daddy clone. Her final slash pushed him right into Pupuru who brought out her Level 1 with Kuu hitting him. The two girls smiled from both of their team work.

Pupuru looked out the window. "Well it looks like there are only those tank things left, so let's go get them"

"Whoa hang on a second there Pupuru" said Isaac, "I'd be careful of those tanks, they can take AP out of you if you get hit by them"

"So what do we do?" Neptune asked, she didn't even notice that her body was glowing very brightly with a blue aura.

Isaac looked at her, then he was stunned, "Wait a minute, you're on a level 3 already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your body!"

She looked at her hands and she suddenly realised that her body was actually glowing. "Wow, is this what the AP power feels like? Oh and what do you mean by Level 3?"

"Level 3 is the most powerful super you can use" Isaac explained, "It doesn't matter if you've got a clearing stage move or move around and attack, you can destroy those tanks, you have to activate your super when we get out there"

"Oh okay" said Neptune, "I'll try"

"I can't wait to see what Level 3 looks like" said Pupuru as she smiled.

They all got to the front door as it was facing the direction of the Turbo Tanks.

"Alright Neptune, get ready...and...GO!" Isaac shouted.

They burst through the front entrance. The Turbo Tanks take notice of three All-Stars coming right at them. They were about to fire when suddenly Neptune activated her Level 3. Her body began to change which slightly blinded Isaac and Pupuru.

When the bright light stopped they looked to see Neptune's appearance was completely different. Her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature and her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it with her boots and leg armour is above the knee.

Now she had activated her Level 3: Neptune Break, her body was now surrounded with numbers and letters. She charged at the tanks and slashed them both many times until they were nothing but fragments.

Her Level 3 finished but she didn't go back to her original form, she was still in her different self. She turned around as Pupuru and Isaac just stared at her in shock.

"Oh no" Neptune thought to herself, "I think I might've given away who I am now"

Pupuru and Isaac walked up to her.

"Neptune...is that...you?" Pupuru asked.

"That is my other normal self, I'm another version of her, my name is Purple Heart" she replied.

"WOW, you look so cool" Pupuru shouted in joy.

"Oh...thank you" she said with a small worrying smile.

"Is this what you were worried about?" Isaac asked.

Neptune didn't have time to think this over, she was asked a question.

"Uh...yes" she said, this was her only chance for them to not be able to wonder who she really is.

"Well there's nothing wrong with just changing your appearance" said Isaac.

"I see...thanks" Neptune replied. Then she added, "Oh yeah sorry about my normal self Isaac, she can be a bit bratty but she's not such a bad girl when you get to know her a lot more"

"That's fine Nep-, I mean Purple Heart" he replied almost stuttering the name Neptune.

Purple Heart then changed back to her normal self, Neptune. She smiled and said, "I think I've decided to join the All-Stars, who knows I might have some fun too"

"Indeed" said Pupuru with a big smile, she walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "And also, you can become my rival"

Neptune was confused.

"Your rival?"

"I'll probably have to explain this to you when you come back and join us. I would let the two of you join us right now but because of our home there's a lot of work that needs to be done" said Isaac.

"Okay then" said Neptune, "I must be on my way, I'm actually a bit late to meet my closest friend, I hope to see you all later"

Neptune ran off whilst waving at Pupuru and Isaac, she then disappeared when she ran into the forest. When she had vanished the All-Stars from the mansion came out to see a lot of destroyed pieces which were part of the Turbo Tanks. But they mainly focused on Isaac and Pupuru.

Toro and Sackboy ran up to Isaac to give him a big hug.

"Oh thank goodness Isaac, you're okay!" Toro mewed as he hugged his leg with happiness but with a few tears coming down his cheeks.

Sackboy went for the other leg and hugged it really tight as he was really happy to see him too.

"Okay guys can you please get off my legs now?" Isaac asked.

"No" Toro replied.

Isaac began shaking his legs to get them off by force but they were completely attached to him. Pupuru couldn't help but give off a small laugh, including Kuu.

Parappa walked up to Isaac and Pupuru saying, "Well done guys for getting rid of the clones, they sure were tough to beat"

"I would've done better if it weren't for you two little mortals interfering" Bellowed Zeus as he glared mainly at Spike.

"Interfering?! We were trying to help Zeus" Spike shouted back at Zeus.

"Oh who cares"

"I do" said Nariko as she stood by Spike, "They were trying to help us and you wounded them"

Dante got in between them to stop the fight, "Hey come guys, let's just chill out for a few seconds, I mean-"

"AND YOU!" Nariko shouted whilst pointing her finger at him, "You should watch where you're going when you're using your supers"

"Well I'm so sorry" Dante said sarcastically, "You know it wasn't my fault when you guys were in my way"

Clank was next up to stop the fight from continuing further. "Now now, there's no need for us to fight any more, the battle is over and we've won so let's just-"

"Oh for crying out loud Clank, we get it" Daxter shouted at him.

"Hey watch it Daxter, no one speaks to my pal like that" said Ratchet almost angrily as he stood over him.

"And no one speaks to my friend like that either" Jak responded as he stood by his friend.

Fat Princess faced her wand at Sir Daniel and Cole. "Why didn't you guys help me when I was fighting a clone?" she asked angrily whilst eating a slice of cake.

"For your information princess, Sir Daniel and I were fighting a clone too, so we had our hands busy" Cole replied a bit angrily.

Sir Daniel didn't say anything as he didn't want to start a fight with anyone.

Radec grabbed Sweet Tooth at his throat. "You moron, why the hell did you attach me with that TNT?"

"Hey it was an accident" Sweet Tooth replied, he started to laugh evilly, "Besides, accidents do happen"

Now he began tom laugh out loud which made Radec brought out his Shotgun Pistol and pointed at his head.

"You think that's funny, well how about you laugh whilst I shoot you!" Radec said angrily.

"Enough of this" Kratos shouted, "DIE MORTALS!"

Now Big Daddy was angry too as he charged at the group but mainly went after Kat for what she did to him earlier.

Eventually everyone started to fight each other. Little Sister, Toro and Sackboy hid behind Isaac as they were really scared that the other All-Stars were fighting.

"I don't...like...everyone...fighting...right Mr Spaceman" Little Sister asked whilst trembling.

"Stop them from fighting Isaac" Toro ordered.

Isaac clenched his fists, "WILL YOU ALL KNOCK IT OFF" He shouted directly at the All-Stars. They stopped fighting and faced at him.

"This is absolutely ridiculous" Isaac said in anger, he then added, "Were meant to be the All-Stars, were meant to be a family, that is what Sackboy wants, he does not want us to fight or argue. And that's not the only thing, I'm pretty sure you all know that the Polygon Man has returned. But can't you all see that because you're all fighting and getting mad at each other just proves that were not ready to take on the Polygon Man, you all must realise that the real battle is with him, not with us. We need to stop him from accomplishing his goals, but if we're going to do that then all of you have got to stop fighting and try and get along with each other, understand?"

Some of the All-Stars glared at each other in envy. They all reluctantly said yes, then went back inside the mansion to check the amount of damage that has happened.

Isaac looked around to face Toro, Sackboy, Little Sister, Pupuru and Kuu. He could see that Sackboy was really upset. Isaac kneeled down to face him.

"I'm sorry about that Sackboy, I didn't mean to get so angry, I'm sure everyone will get along with each other soon" said Isaac trying to cheer him up.

Sackboy managed to put in a smile as he could trust what Isaac said was true.

"Hey Isaac" said Pupuru, "May I stay here so I can help you rebuild your home?"

"That would be great, thank you" Isaac responded happily.

Pupuru smiled and then headed into the mansion with Kuu.

Isaac could feel Toro pulling his leg, he faced down to look at him.

"Hey Isaac, you need to tell me what's going on and what happened to you, please?" Toro asked.

"I'll have to tell you later Toro" Isaac responded, "Besides we've got a lot of work to do"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Polygon Man's lair, the Polygon Man had a big grin on his face as to how pleased he was that the All-Stars had managed to beat his invasion force

"Ah so the All-Stars finally manage to beat my clones hey, I'm so glad that I now have their attention" The Polygon Man said with a small evil chuckle.

As he was finished watching the hovering screen the Sir Daniel Fortesque came running very quickly towards the Polygon Man and got on his knees to do a lot of bows, he didn't even know that the Polygon Man wasn't angry at him.

"Oh god sir, I'm so sorry, our forces lost, we were defeated by the All-Stars"

"Yeah I know clone"

"No sir, you don't understand sir, our invasion force was completely destroyed by the All-Stars themselves!"

"I said I know"

"No really, I'm very very sorry, our forces weren't strong enough to take down the All-Stars, we will not fail you next time, we will try our hardest and-"

"GOD DAMN IT CLONE I SAID I KNOW!" the Polygon Man shouted at him.

There was a few seconds of silence when the Sir Daniel Fortesque clone got up from the floor and just said, "Oh...I was just testing you sir"

The Polygon man sighed, "Uuuggghh...anyway it's good that you came in here because I needed to tell you something"

"And what's that sir?" the clone asked.

"Because of your good efforts in sending the troops off to fight the All-Stars I hereby give you the highest rank, Commander!"

"Oh...well...Thank you sir, oh thank you sir, thank you thank you, thank you, thank-"

The Sir Daniel Fortesque clone who was now the commander was interrupted by the Polygon Man, "Okay you only need to say thank you once, got it?"

"Right...sorry sir"

"GOD DAMN IT, MY NAME IS POLYGON MAN THE MASTER OF CREATIONS, IS MY NAME REALLY THAT HARD TO REMEMBER?" The Polygon Man shouted.

"Maybe it's best to go back to your list and change your title perhaps" the commander suggested.

The Polygon Man nodded his head, agreeing with his solution. "I suppose you're right, I'll need to go back to my notebook and look over my other titles. But in the meantime I think we should plan on what game worlds to take over first"

"Good idea sir" The commander responded.

The Polygon man nodded his head and grinned, "Okay then, Commander I want you to get the clones and order them to find game worlds to attack first, my plans are finally coming into action"

The Polygon Man began his evil laugh. Wanting to join the evil laughter, the commander Sir Daniel joined him too. They both laughed for a while when the Polygon man stopped instantly and just stared at his Commander laughing.

The clone stopped laughing as the Polygon Man stared down at him which scared him a little.

"It only works when I do it" he said.

"Right...sorry sir" the commander replied.


End file.
